This invention relates to horses of the type used by carpenters, blasters, painters, and other tradesmen, and in particular to horses which may be readily assembled for use and disassembled for economical shipment and storage.
Numerous varieties of horses are known in the art which may be disassembled. Exemplary of such horses are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,266,595; 3,139,950; 2,816,805; 2,161,239; and, 1,936,196.
Such trestles or horses are used by carpenters as a sawhorse or by other tradesmen such as plasterers or painters to support planks or other staging upon which to work. On the whole, however, such trestles have two defects of significance. One defect is that they are insufficiently stable, and the second defect is that they are uneconomical in the cost of manufacture.